Abyssal Battleship Ta-Class
Abyssal Battleship Ta-Class Abyssal Battleship Ta-Class is an Abyssal Class Battleship from the Kantai Collection Universe (Kancolle), and one of three vessels pertaining to the Battleship class along with Abyssal Battleship Ru-Class, & Abyssal Aviation Battleship Re-Class whom are all in close relation to one another and refer to each other as sisters. Abyssal Battleship Ta-Class, or Ta-Class for short, has been apart of the 4Chan Hunger Games circa March 2015. She has been involved in numerous solo operations, as well as joint operations with her fleet, in the 4Chan Hunger Games. Although mostly running night reconnaissance missions, and close combat operatives, she will occasionally keep her comms open during the day; a trait known as "lurking". Ta-Class forged the Abyssal order of the 4Chan Hunger Games (circa April 2015), and is also a member of the organization infamously known as District Twelve. She is currently in commission. The Abyssal Fleet & Commission of Abyssal Battleship Ta-Class Ta-Class came into commission in the late days of March 2015. Not much is known about these Abyssal vessels, nor how they came into existence. What is known about these mysterious and elusive organisms is very sparse. Only a few damaged documents were leaked along the dimensional rift in which they came through to the Hunger Games. After decoding the damaged information from their dimension, it is known the Abyssal fleet arose from the Mariana Trench and took control of the seas in a reality where World War 2 never took place. Locking down access to the seas, the Abyssals would fire upon vessels and aircraft alike, feeding on the victims of there bombardments allowing their regenerative ability. The large number of Abyssals, along with their regenerating ability, allowed them to easily defeat the conventional navies and modern militaries in their universe. Ta-Class arose from the Iron Bottom in the ending of March. Not many scientific advances in the technology the Abyssals have has been acquired, but speculation involves a sacrifice is needed to bring in Abyssal into existence from the Iron Bottom. The vessels the Abyssals anthropomorphism embody are unknown, but have strong traits parallel to USN ships in armament and combat ability. Although Ta-Class was not commissioned in her universe, the same nature was used to bring her into being. What is known about the way an Abyssal is made is limited, but from decoded transmissions it is known that a soul is needed to embody the anthropomorphic ship. A willing sacrifice must be made, & the person in question is drowned in a ritual called "Sinking", then taken down to the Iron Bottom where his/her soul will be put through a series of tests in order to prove their worth. In the case of Ta-Class' existence, the sacrifice came from a young eighteen year old female with extensive training in close combat, and Japanese weaponry (Katana). Through reasons unknown, this woman underwent the transformation into Ta-Class after accepting an offer handed down from Abyssal Aviation Battleship Re-Class; her name was Saeko Busujima. Saeko was involved in the Hunger Games briefly before sacrificing herself to the Abyssals. After Sinking, the body is re-purposed, and the soul is used in close relation to generate the body and mind of the Abyssal vessel. Once completed, the Abyssal vessel is feral, extremely volatile, and dangerous consuming and destroying everything not related to itself in its home World. In the Hunger Games, the vessels are nurtured instead of taking in their natural order, allowing them to experience human emotion not present in their Universe. This is greatly viewed in the interactions with other tributes of the Hunger Games, and taken to the extent in forming bonds with them in various types of human relationships. Many exclaim these ships do not have a soul, but contrary to popular belief, the statement false. In order to survive their anthropomorphism, the Abyssals in the Hunger Games must have a soul. Whether that soul is one for good, or one for bad is directly amalgamated with the past life of the Abyssal, nature Vs. nurture, and it's intentions. The same may not be indicative to their Kantai Universe counterparts. Many newly made, or "commissioned", ships have a temporary span of amnesia ranging from 24 hours to a week. During these periods of time, the Abyssal may not recall memories from before awaking in the Abyss, the home of the Abyssals. After this period is over, the Abyssal will remember their former life, as there soul is directly connected to events that made it what it is, and that same soul will continue making new memories in the present. The body which was sacrificed is taken apart to vitalize the new form, but the soul remains the same.